The Power to Protect A Serana and Male Dragon Born story
by DragonBornAlex
Summary: Alex always saved the world just wanting the people of Skyrim and all of Tamriel know they were safe. The vampires have now brought on a new fight to the people of Skyrim and Alex is dead smack in the middle of it. And this time around he has more than just the people to protect guiding his blade, but can he use his own power or will the werewolf inside consume him?
1. Dragon Born Alex

**AN: This is just a little bit of the background information on the main protagonist Alex in this story. If you really want the story to progress you should move to the next chapeter . And as always I appreciate criticism so give me feed back.**

"Honestly don't these bandits ever give up…I almost kind of feel bad how easy these guys are to wipe out nowadays."

Exclaimed Alex with a sigh. Placing his bloodskal blade back in the leather holding he had made for most of his two handed weapons he grabbed the back of his neck and snorted with a slight attitude in the way he forcefully expelled the air from his flared nostrils. Alex was a lean yet muscular young Nord who had only passed being a man a few years back giving him a younger looking complexion. Although his looks gave away his age hidden scars and burns are what showed his experience in battle. He cracked a smile while losing his train of thought. Remembering all his accomplishments He was the Haarbinger of the Companions after his predecessor had fallen to the silver hand, the arch mage of the college of winter hold(which made no sense because he sucked at magic) and a legate of the imperial army, destroying the Dark Brother Hoods grip in Skyrim, and crushing the Thieves Guilds hold in the sewers of Riften, as well as a Thane in all 9 holds in Skyrim, and saving the world twice vanquishing the world eater Alduin and destroying the first dragon born Miraak. Yes that's right, Alex is the Dragon Born…

While only knowing for about 6 months he had mastered all of the shouts that could possibly be taught while thanks to the greybeards patient yet vigorous training. Even before learning he was Dragon born Alex would help random strangers in any way he possibly could, and now he continues to care about all the innocent people of Skyrim. It had only been a few weeks since Alduin fell to his blade and Alex was just wondering, exploring, and adventuring, he somehow found himself in the north eastern mountains. He could see a Tall tower in the distance and his wolf blood allowed him to smell the salt of the sea but as he was observing his surrounding some other smell felt like it came up and punched him square in the face. He could make out the smell of a fire but there was something else… BLOOD! Someone was in trouble. Without a moment's hesitation Alex was sprinting at full force towards the source of the metallic tinge that seemed to take over the mountain air and choke him. _**WULD NAH KEST**_ with the power of his shout Alex rocketed forward like a full drawn arrow towards its target. It only took him a few second to discover the origin but what he saw was worse than he could have possibly imagined. The hall of stendar… it was on fire parts of the building already destroyed and several corpses were on fire he could already see. _**STRUN **_ with no time to spare storm clouds appeared and with them a heavy down pore of rain. It took about a minute but the fire was finally put out by the rain of his shout. As he entered what used to be an enterance to the hall, was one of the suspected attackers. A vampire "Dammit I should have known".

Throughout Alex's travels he has run into several of the creatures and some of them have even formed groups pretending to be Vigilants of Stendar he had killed all of them with little effort. This caught the attention of Isran, a redgaurd that hoped to reform a group of vampire hunters called the dawn guard, Alex always hated big confrontations between groups, (which was ironic since he sided with the imperials and broke down the storm cloak rebellion) which caused Alex to decline his offer. This has led to several arguments between Alex and Isran for months now both in person and letters. Now Alex knew he had no choice he had to join Isran and his little club of clowns. Alex saw a member still fully clothed but obviously dead with fear on his face. "I'm sorry I couldn't get here in time, and I'm sorry I didn't help you when I should have." With a tear straying from his face Alex closed the man's eyes with two fingers and walked away to join the dawngaurd and end the vampires reign of terror for Skyrim once and for all. After he burned the corpses of the dead agents and gave them a proper burial he took off to the south, to join the dawn guard.


	2. The Beginning Of The End

A few days later Alex finally arrived at fort Dawngaurd. "Honestly I think I would rather go another round with Alduin with Miraak shouting at me than be here to face Isran." Alex was in the court yard of Fort Dawngaurd looking up at the huge castle before him. "Looks like Isran's little play house is coming along nicely." As he walked up the stairs he heard several whispers from some of the recruits that obviously knew who he was which made him feel uncomfortable. No matter how easy crossing a blade was with someone modesty was deffinatly a part of Alex's personality. Entering the doors Alex could have sworn he saw Isran crack a grin as he walked in. A Vigilant of Stendar was talking to Isran about how the hall was attacked. Alex cringed as memories of the corpses and the terrified look on the man's face that he saw and the burning building. They were talking about an artifact in a tomb somewhere far up north that the vampires were looking for and that it has to do with the recent outbreaks. Isran simply looked at him and replied "I'll see what I can have my men do." And with that he turned around and walked away from the man and waved for Alex to come to his side, most likely to discuss what he'll be doing for the Dawngaurd. "So the lizard fighter returns, sounds like you've been busy away from fighting vampires while they kill innocent people each day". Alex could feel a lump in his throat forming, but managed to keep his cool and continue with the conversation. "I just wasn't sure if you're little club of vampire hunters were the real deal at the time, don't want to ruin my credit across Skyrim by joining a bunch of milk drinkers." He finished his retort with a smirk on his face. "So that's the famous Dragon Born attitude we've been gifted…Good you'll do quite nicely here." Isran for the first time smiling in the time Alex has known him with a light in his eye. After their conversation Isran explained the vigilants seemed to think there was something important up north in a tomb called "Dimhallows Crypt". Alex complained saying "How did I know I'd get stuck going to some creepy ass cave for you guy?" Isran just shrugged and sent him off.

It took him a day and a half mostly due to the insane amount of vampires surrounding the mountain. But he finally made it. Entering the Crypt Alex wanted to check his surroundings, using his Aura Whisper shout he identified 2 vampires and a death hound. Making this a simple task Alex took a cross bow that Durak an orc that was outside the fort had gifted him. Taking out the 3 Alex looted their bodies and found a chain to pull to lead into the next room. Several rooms were full of Vampires that Alex made short work of from the energy blast that the BloodSkaal Blade gave off when charged up with his life force. He was then paralyzed when he entered a huge room that seemed to be an underground lake. Two vampires were torturing a vigilant which Alex tried to stop but couldn't get to them in time. YOL TAAR SHUL! From the deepest part of his stomach was rage from the fact that he let another agent die and he couldn't do anything.

_Who is that? I can feel a strong since of energy outside. I can't move my body, is someone coming to get me finally? _ _I can't remember anything right now, how long have I been in here? I can't help but feel hopeful that someone is finally here for me, I hope this is not a dream please let this not be a dream… _

After taking care of a few skeletons Alex found himself in the middle of a huge round structure made of stone. From being around magic a lot he could sense a huge amount of it coming from underneath him. Using his Aura whisper shout again it was faint but he could see it around the magic inside all the purple magic there was a faint red glow. "I have to get whose ever in there out!" Seeing a button in the middle of the structure Alex slammed his hand on it hoping for whatever was down there to come up. Instead of somebody appearing before him a huge rusted spike came up to stab him straight through the hand. Screaming mostly from the surprise of what just happened Alex's hand started to gush blood but as soon as the spike disappeared he used his healing magic on his hand. The cups that lit up on the room appeared they had something to do with the pike. "Great another damn puzzle."

_I can smell it now. Blood. Is my body awakening? Has mother succeeded in her mission of stopping my father? No this is the blood of a mortal werewolf I can smell it. Am I going to die? Is this the end? Has all this time locked away in here been for nothing? The ground around me is shaking so this is how I die… will mother or father look for me? Will they look for me? No.. They won't and I have no friends, I am alone…_

"I AM SO SICK OF THIS DAMN PUZZLE." Kicking the last cup into the correct spot while injuring his foot Alex screamed in excitement. "Well I'll be dammed it actually worked_, _by the divines im good at this puzzle stuff. As the ground started to shift a pillar arose from the ground the red light was still there he ran over to what appeared to be the front of it. Sheathing his trust sword to his back Alex tried to find an opening like a door as soon as he touched the face plate it started to fall. As the seal slowly fell it started to reveal a beautiful yet a sickly looking girl in the tomb. Alex could tell she didn't have the strength to stand and before she was about to fall Alex rested her on his bicep and forearm just to give her enough cushion. He could tell she was just waking up from a slumber his shouts effects were starting to loose effect but he could tell that she was gaining energy back, and then there it was as they stared into each other's eyes he saw what she really was.

_Who is this? He isn't a vampire, is he here to kill me? No if he was going to he wouldn't have caught me plus he has that huge sword on his back that he could use against me right now. He looks about how old I am but how is that possible? His body reveals that he has only become a man a few years past but his eyes burn with the power of a veteran soldier. This man is interesting to say the least._

"Unhand me!...W-Who sent you?" Alex was almost caught off guard by the woman's beauty but he still had enough cool to joke around. "Well good Morning to you too Mad 'am." She laughed a little but still she was annoyed. "I said who sent you!" He could see the rage cross her face as she lashed out but he could still see it, she was scared more than anything. "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you I promise." putting his hands firmly to his side to rest her at ease. "I'm with the Dawngaurd they're a bunch of Vampire hunters but I still promise you I bring you no harm." Alex had never seen someone so afraid of him before it was almost heart breaking. There was something else in her eyes he could see but he couldn't quite place it. "Well Mr. Vampire Slayer if you can get me out of here and to my house I'll take your word that you won't hurt me and maybe we can get a better understanding on where we all stand". "My name is Serana by the way". "Sounds good to me and mine is Alex". Alex replied cracking a smile.

_Who is this man? He is a vampire hunter yet he does not wish to harm me. I am strong but even I wouldn't stand a chance against this man he has such an overwhelming power to him… yet he has such a friendly personality to him. And that smile he gave me was enough to melt my heart yet I gave him a cold response when he was trying to help me. He is so handsome as well its almost enough to fall for-no what am I thinking he is just a simple mortal and I am beyond affection for him. But he is interesting I will have to keep an eye on him for our trip home._

For a majority of the trip Alex asked Serana but it was always a common reply. She didn't trust me enough or she didn't feel comfortable enough to tell him. He didn't dare ask about the elder scroll placed on her back though. "That could deffinatly be a sore subject to talk about". As they got closer to the spot Serana, described they were blocked by the ocean from the castle. "Well I could carry you and I can walk you across with since I have my boots of Azidal". Alex gave a look of almost defeat to Serana. "Nice try, but no I have another idea there used to be a boat here that we would use to go back and forth from the castle". And sure enough there it was a row boat a few yards to the west. It only took a short time for them to reach the bank. As they walked closer to the castle Alex's mouth dropped. "This is your house?!" Alex still amazed at the structure. "Yeah I didn't want to tell you so you wouldn't think I'm one of those girls…". He grinned at Serana and he couldn't resist. "What like a princess in a castle who needed a dashing prince to come save her". Serana laughed at that, she had the cutest smile and laugh that the gods could have given a girl, Alex enjoyed watching her get the enjoyment of the joke while he just watched. She slapped the abdomen part of his steel armor "Trust me you aren't that dashing lover boy". She smiled at him and walked away. "She's something" he mumbled as he followed behind her up to the castle door.

_This man.. Alex from the short time I've been with him I have actually enjoyed his company. He respects the fact that I repeatedly shot down most of his questions on the way here. And the way that he said he came to save me actually made me feel happy. It was almost toxic how he managed to make me feel that way I almost crave more of it…but here we are home…I hope I seem him again…soon._

"_Hey can I talk to you for a second?" _ Alex seemed surprised "Yeah sure are you alright?". _"Yeah I'm fine and thanks for asking"_ She could feel her cheeks getting hot but that subsided quickly. She explained to Alex that before they got in there that he should just follow her lead and be on his best behavior. And that she was going to go and be on her own for a little bit..

As they entered the castle the first thing that hit Alex's nose was the smell of human blood that seemed to poison the air. Apparently Serana was royalty because she had a huge welcoming party but the Vampires seemed more interested in the scroll with her and the same as her father. "Ah daughter you have returned and you have my elder scroll I assume?". "_After all this time that's the first thing you ask?.. Yes I have the elder scroll… _Alex could feel the sadness in her voice it was almost heart breaking but something about her dad didn't sit right with her dad, he wanted to grab his blade and kill him right here but he didn't… "So I guess I have you to thank for the safe return of my daughter and the elder scroll? I take you know what we are?". "Yeah yeah you're vampires I really don't care". "Quite the personality on this one, you'll be careful to watch your tongue in the court Lord Harkon in MY court.". "Now there is one thing that is of equal value that can be given from me and that is the power of a vampire lord.". Alex at this point was annoyed after Harkon had told him to watch his mouth.". "Yeah thanks but no thanks I've got enough problems controlling my werewolf powers so if you'll excuse me I'll be on my way.". As he started walking away he bowed to Serana wishing a farewell but as soon as he turned back around he felt a blunt object hit the base of his neck and he was out cold.


	3. The Grip Of Fear

"What a cheap shot." Alex holding the back of his head where he guessed Harkon had hit him. He recognized the area he woke up. He was still on the island of the castle but he was close to the boat.

"Guess I'm not getting a nice warm good bye from them."

Alex said with a smirked as he walked off. Despite his sarcasm he knew this was a sign to get off as soon as possible. Since he had his waterwalking boots on he decided to walk across the lake back to Skyrim. Remembering everything that just transpired Alex sighed out loud.

"Isran's gonna totally kill me when I get back for giving them an elder scroll, but still that Serana was something."

Walking away praying to the gods that she would be safe. Her father was obviously a force that was going to have to be dealt with eventually. He couldn't help but look back at the castle as though someone was watching over him with careful eyes.

_Alex what kind of person are you? You are a vampire hunter I know this much for certain.. shouldn't that have meant you were to kill me? Why didn't you? You actually seemed to take interest in me as if you wish to know me as a person. Do you truly understand what I am? Are you ok with things being left like that? You have such a power to you that I haven't seen in all my life. I know our paths will cross again someday, and I know you are destined to stop my father .I just hope you stay safe until then…_

A few days later Alex arrived back at Fort Dawngaurd where he heard battle could here blades clashing and blood spilt. Alex knew the vampires were attacking the fort and with his blade drawn he rushed forward to help his companions. Alex had his sights on all 4 of the vampires. He yelled at the other Dawngaurd members to get away. As soon as they all had enough distance Alex let his dragon blood boil. "YOL TAAR SHUL" an almost white hot flame erupted from Alex as all the vampires instantly disintegrated. All the members were impressed except for Isran

"Thanks for crashing the party, I hope you have good news for me." Isran had hope in his eyes that Alex did have good news which made it harder for him.

"I have news but as you can imagine it's not good"

"Figures as much, tell me what happened."

Alex then began to tell him that the vampires were searching for a woman at the crypt. He told him how she had an elder scroll and that he didn't ask her about it for a fear of her not being friendly at the time. How he had taken her to her castle way up north where the head vampire was Harkon. Isran yelled at Alex for not taking action against them at their head quarters to which Alex replied that there was "to many of them and only one of him"

"You know for being the savior of the world and being dragon born you're kind of a weak fellow" Isran taunted Alex

"Yeah well the only reason you guys are still here is because of me I could have joined them and wiped you out." Isran glared at Alex with which he gave a smirk to. "So we obviously have to do something, whats the plan you old fart?"

"I know I'm not stupid!"

Isran pondered his thoughts for a little bit as if he had an answer but was trying to look for a different one. He then told Alex that we needed a larger group but not to large and he knew just the people to recruit. Two Nords named Gunmar and Sorine. Gunmar would be found out in the wild probably near the mountains out west, and that Sorine would most likely be in the reach looking for Dwemer ruins.

"And of course this will be my job right?!" Isran tried to reply to Alex but Alex was a got head and didn't want to hear it so he stormed off being the recruiter for Isran's little fan club.

Alex did a lot of asking around about Gunmar until he landed in Ivarstad. Someone said they saw him down the river investigating a bear cave. Like Isran said he was a big even for a Nord. Alex approached him and told him that Isran sent him to deal with the vampire menace. At the mention of vampires rage flashed across his face but quickly subsided.

"I cant just leave now I have been tracking this bear for weeks I cant just let it go." Great now I'm gonna have to help this idiot.

"Fine stay out here I'll be right back."

Alex entered the cave with the hand on the hilt of his blade ready for any attack. Lucky for him there were 5 bears and they were all sleeping. Reflecting Alex's power his blade wrapped itself in the red energy that always pulsed from it. "I'm going to end this quickly." All the bears must have heard him because they all woke up and started to charge at him. "To slow" and with that he released an energy blast from his sword that shook the whole cave and pushed all the bears towards the back of it. One of the bears seemed to take a huge amount of damage from it and was dead. "One down four to go" one of the bears was enraged but Alex saw its attack coming with its mouth gapped open. Alex simply pointed his swords point straight at it impaling the bear straight down the middle. The rest of the bears were still on their backs so Alex charged at the one closest to him. He jumped in the air and impaled his blade clear through the bears chest slicing its heart killing it instantly. One of the two bears tried to paw him but Alex sliced its hand clear in half then using the momentum from the huge two handed sword and brought it down over the bears shoulder slicing it clear through. "Its just you now ugly" The bear was beyond angry and charged him. "FUS RO DAH" Alex sent the bear flying back to the rear of the cave sending a huge crack sound throughout the cave. "Well that takes care of- a huge pain shot from his right side of his body as he dropped his blade. The first bear, the one he though he killed was very much alive and biting into his shoulder. "Dammit get off me you sac of shit!" Almost as if understanding him the angry bear clamped harder around his shoulder. Alex couldn't move he was paralyzed by pain. That's when he felt it… the wolf inside him was awakened. Almost slipping into a half conscience state Alex could feel his version 1 transformation happening where the appearance of a werewolf would take place but he would maintain his regular body form. His canines grew sharp as well did his nails, the whites of his eyes turned black and the usual forest green in his eyes was turned into an evil yellow. Saying with a regular voice that was mixed with a growl. "Now I'm going to kill you." With the new found strength Alex grabbed the bears snout until he felt the crack that let him knew it was broken. The bear let go and fell to the ground in agony Alex was in no control of his actions and his body seemed to move on its own as it got closer to the bear. Making a dagger shape with his sharp nailed fingers Alex plunged it into the bears chest and ripping its heart out. That's when Alex came to after the shock that was produced by his actions. His teeth and nails returned to being dull and the color came back to his eyes. Looking at the bear that HE had just killed he grabbed his blade and started to walk out. Gunmar tried to talk to Alex but was quickly cut off. "Go to Fort Dawnguard to meet Isran he'll inform you on everything. Alex then just walked away with grief in his heart at what he had done. This isn't the first time that had happened ever since he turned into a werewolf a few months ago whenever he was in serious danger or he was angered the version 1 form took its place as the werewolf inside him controlled his body trying to get free. The only two times he had gone through a full transformation was the night he excepted the blood with the companions and with a group of bandits that had tortured and killed a little girl. Alex had wanted the beast blood to become stronger so he could protect people but it was more of a burden than anything.

Alex continued to the reach in a depressed state on his search for Sorine. Alex did find her she was a clumsy women, she had lost her bag of dwemer gyros that Alex had quickly found by a river 5 feet away from where he met her. Alex then explained how the vampires had an elder scroll and that they were becoming a huge problem for everyone. After Alex handed her the gyros she was on her way to Fort Dawngaurd. Alex could feel the fear of transforming like he did back in the cave. In past weeks it wasn't taking a lot for him to undergo the transformation.

"I need to see Paarthurnax, maybe he can help."

Making his way up the 7,000 steps and through High Hrothgar where he visited the Grey beards for a little bit and then made his way to the throat of the world where he found the one person he came to for everything. Making his way to the top he couldn't help but embrace the cold air and the energy he could feel from the time tear. He saw all of Skyrim from up here and it was such a beautiful thought of Serana. She had actually been on his mind the whole time hoping she was safe. Alex then walked over to the elderly dragon he couldn't help but smile.

"Ahhhh Dovakin you do me a great honor as always coming to hear the words of an old dov."

"Hey if I didn't come up here every once in awhile I couldn't help but think you'd start to miss me, and besides you look younger every time I see you." They both chuckled at that. Alex and Paarthurnax's relationship was not only that of a master and student but as life long friends.

"I can sense a fear in you young Dov what is bothering you?" Alex explained about what happened at the cave. Paarthurnax was already aware of the fact that Alex was a werewolf but not how frequent his transformations were happening. He explained how he was afraid of the power and that he thought he would lose control and hurt the people he had swore to protect. He told him he came here for words of wisdom. He ended with a few stray tears leaving his face. Alex was afraid he couldn't control his powers and he was afraid they would run rampant on skyrim he needed to do something quick.

Paarthurnax stared at the almost broken man with a hint of understanding and pity. "Do you know where your true power comes from Dovakiin?..."


	4. Awkward Introductions

It took half a day to get to Fort Dawngaurd from the throat of the world, but Alex was finally back to his normal self, well about as normal as to be expected from him. He thought about what Paarthurnax had said to him about his true power and he felt it, along with his will almost completely replenished. Alex saw that Isran had put up somewhat of a perimeter around the camp, obviously to keep 'unwanted visitors' out. Alex made a note to poke fun at how poorly built the wooden fence was. Storming in the main hall Alex proclaimed he was back, but Gunmar and Sorine looked up at a shady figure. "Ok Isran we're here now what do you want?" Sorine was annoyed but before she got an answer a light filled the room. Not just an ordinary light it was very hot and very bright unlike anything Alex had seen.

"What in oblivion was that for?!" Alex was super annoyed at Isran now this isn't exactly how he wanted his welcome home to be.

"Had to make sure you weren't vampire." Alex spat a curse that earned the attention of Gunmar and Sorine as they looked at him in shock. Isran told Sorine to start her new crossbow design and for Gunmar to set up a training area for battle trolls.

"And Alex we need to have a little chat on why a vampire came here asking specifically for you."

"Beats me maybe they want my autograph." Alex said with a smirk on his face as he looked up at Isran. He started blushing on his way up though because he was really shy around people he didn't know but knew him.

_Geez Alex I would have never thought you as the bragging type. _She chuckled at Alex as she heard Isran yell at him to get up here, as she could tell he was already annoyed with her here. _This place gives me the absolute creeps, and of course that jerk Isran would have me stay in this make shift torture room. At least Alex is here finally. What is this? I feel nervous yet excited that he's finally here. I mean I just came here to talk this isn't a time to lose my cool. But still something about that Nord that I can't quiet put a finger on. Oh! Their coming! _

She gently brushed her hair out of her eye as she saw Alex walk in the room to get a better look at him. He was a handsome man, he wasn't very massive in build but he was lean and what he didn't have in brute force he made up with his agility as she saw last time they met. He had his helmet off which let down his finger length dark blonde hair. His eyes were a beautiful glimmering green. His jaw seemed to be chissled to perfection and he gave her the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. Breaking out of her trance she finally started the conversation.

"_So I bet you weren't expecting to see me here again." She said in a playful tone_.

"I guess you could say that, you took a pretty big risk coming here."

"_Trust me coming here was the last thing I wanted to do, but here we are._" She gave Alex a defeated look knowing she hadn't been treated the kindest on her stay here.

"Well I know you didn't come here to just visit.. so my ears are open to whatever you have to say."

"_Well… its about the scroll and I." _

"What about you?"

Serana was shocked. Here she was with an elder scroll attached to her back and this man was more concerned about her than it. She went on to explain that her father was after some prophecy that would allow vampires to no longer fear the sun. She talked about how her and her mother didn't want any part of it so she was locked away in that tomb with the elder scroll. Alex let it all digest, he knew there was more to all of this but he decided not to pushed her with questions.

"You took a big risk coming here." Alex showed concern on his face.

" _I know but I feel like I can really trust you."_ Alex saw a look of innocents in her eyes.

"Well I can promise you that you can trust me, its just going to take some time convincing the old fart to get on board with our plan." Serana giggled a little with her hand cupped around her mouth.

Alex tried to talk to Isran but it mostly just turned into him mostly bagging on Searan and Alex had it to the brim with him already.

"Look at the bigger picture Isran we need her help and you know it, set aside your hatred!"

"Not a chance in oblivion."

"I know you and I have never seen eye to eye but this one time I need you to believe in me. I trust her why cant you?" They both held a serious gaze but Isran broke and gave into Alex. He went on saying that she could stay but that she was not a guest and rambled on some other insults. Serana then explained the obvious elder scroll on her back. She explained that they needed someone called a moth priest to read the scroll but they were all the way in cyrodil. Isran spat some more curses and insults at her. Serana had a strong hint of sarcasm in her voice. _"Oh thank you for your generosity ill remember it next time I'm hungry."_

"Did you here what it said to me!?" Isran almost whining.

"Well serves you right for being rude to her, and at any rate Ill be off."

"If it helps any while I was scouting the road a Moth priest strolled by a few days ago, he might still be in Skyrim." Isran said with his usual raspy mono toned voice.

"Thanks for the help." As he started to turn around he felt a tug on his shoulder.

"_Wait on second thought im coming with you, I've wanted to explore a little more."_

"Of course you can come with although you better not slow me down." Alex smiled at her.

"_I was gonna tell you the same thing."_ As Serana walked past him she playfully slapped the chest area of his steal armor leaving a little mark.

"Well Isran we'll be back in a few days!"

"If she kills you its not my fault!"

Alex held his hand out the door for Serana in a gentle manner. Blushing she put her soft hands in his and with that they were off.


	5. True Feelings

It had only been a few hours but Alex was really enjoying Serana's company as she was with him. He asked her questions about how life was before she was locked away. She liked to go into a lot of detail with her answers and Alex would lose concentration and be lost in her beauty. Since they left they had been attacked by random groups of vampires that they both made short work of but none had any clues on the priests wear abouts.

"_So do you have any real plan on finding this moth priest?" _Serana put a hand on her hip and had a worried look on her face.

"Well my best guess right now is to head to Riften to ask around and gather information. It's pretty much the only thing the town is good for."

_I'm enjoying this. The fresh air, the birds, and just the outside I just feel free finally. But what I enjoy most is the company of Alex, he isn't just ignoring me he's including me and asking me questions about myself. I don't feel like a burden to him…I don't feel alone. I feel like I can trust him but it's hard to after just meeting him, and he is still a vampire hunter, and I know he won't kill me. The look he gave Isran back at the fort had so much power and life to them. _That's what got Serana Alex just seemed to be so alive, a feeling that seemed to warm her otherwise cold and dead heart.

"Know anything about the elder scrolls?" Alex broke her out of thought.

"_About as much as anyone, not much. Turns out you don't learn a whole lot by just sleeping with something."_

"Are you saying you want to sleep with me?" Alex gave with a cheeky smile.

Serana blushed and then replied with an annoyed _"At this rate no."_

There was another question he wanted to ask but he didn't know how to ask it or if he'd be crossing the line between them, and Alex was ok with that he also hadn't shared that he was the Dragon Born with her yet and decided not to for as long as he could. He would be afraid she would act differently around him for it. People tended to act differently around him once they figured out who he really was and he hated it. Even the companions who had been his family for 3 months before he was summoned by the grey beards act differently around him.

They got to Riften and of course the on time he needed help from the people of the hold no one heard of a moth priest passing. Even when he flashed coin no one knew.

"Well might as well get a room and some food while we're here."

"_But it's the middle of the day wouldn't that kill day light?"_

"Well considering your condition I figure you would want to travel at night more sense it would be easier for you." He finished his sentence with the smile that made Serana blush every time.

"Come on the Bee and the Barb has just what we need, my treat."

As they sat down Talen-Jai immediately recognized Alex and came to help him right away. Alex had helped Talen-Jai gather a few jewels so he could propose to Keerava a lady Argonian who ran the counter. Alex and him exchanged friendly words and caught up on life since they last spoke. Apparently he was gonna be a father. Alex also introduced Serana and ordered the food. Serana just pushed around her food.

"Are you ok? You haven't even touched your food yet."

"_As a vampire I don't really require food."_ She said in a hushed tone.

"Oh by the gods I'm so sorry."

"_You know for being a vampire hunter you're not very knowledgeable about us."_ They both laughed.

_This is nice just sitting down one on one with him, no fighting now walking just sitting here enjoying each other's company. His eyes seem to dance in the candle light he looks so at peace right now he has let down his guard completely here. I can't help but trust this man whole heartedly. I can feel the life and warmth from him. It's almost intoxicating. He is nervous around me though sense we got to the city he wants to ask me something but he afraid to I can smell it…_

As they made their way into the room Alex had rented for the time he noticed it had one bed.

"Well sense I'm such a gentlemen I'll let you have the bed and I'll take the floor." He said with a joking tone as he unlaced his gauntlets and set his sword up against the wall as Serana already lying in bed. Sometime passed and Alex lay awake on the floor unable to sleep like Serana a few feet away.

"Hey you awake?"

"_Yeah."_

"Can I ask you a question?" Alex rolled over to face Serana.

"_I don't know what stopping you."_

"Have you always been a vampire?" Serana was shocked at the question but continued with the conversation.

"_It's a long story…"_ She said with a very sad tone.

"I want to hear it.

Serana continued to tell Alex about vampirism. Due to past experiences with the daedric princes he knew they came from Molag Bal. Alex told her how he had interacted with Molag once and how it ended with him smashing the alter with his mace.

"_You rejected a daedric prince?" _She said with a stunned face.

"Yeah pretty much all the daedra I have rejected, except me and Azura are on good terms for now.

"_Who is this man?"_

"Although" Alex continued. "Why would you want to become a full blooded vampire?"

And that was it that was what made Serana snap.

"_Who are you to judge me!_?_ You know nothing about me!"_

She flew off the bed and stormed out of the Bee and Barb enraged Alex tried to keep up with her but he saw she needed space so he backed off enough to give her space but also stay close incase anything happened.

_How dare he ask me why I wanted to become a pure blood! I didn't have a choice father made me and mother. I remember the night all too well. I keep having nightmares about it like I had before I was locked away. I shouldn't have lashed at Alex like that. He was just trying to know me better. To understand me as a person. Why is he trying so hard to know me? I don't deserve this, I don't deserve to have someone so kind try and befriend me…_

As they continued on to look for the moth priest they entered Shors Stone as small city to the north. Everyone came up to Alex and shaked his hand gave him supplies and asked questions about his adventured through Skyrim. Serana could see it though that Alex wasn't having any of it, he had sadness to his eyes. She knew it was because of the argument. She felt horrible all he had tried to do was be her friend and she lashed out at him and ignored him. As they left the town Alex still had an unchanged face as they kept walking Serana stopped.

_Alex I am so sorry I got mad at you back there it was completely out of line for me and I-_" Alex walked over to her and grabbed her gentle hand softly. She looked up at him with a few tears in her eyes Alex wiped them away.

"I now see that you have a past that has filled you with pain and I obviously opened up a little part of it. I am not going to force you to tell me anything you don't want to or be mad at you. What's your business is none of mine, but if you do however decide you want to open up to me I will always be here to listen to you."

"_Alex…"_ She was at a loss for words.

"Come on I know the perfect spot to get away from it all its on our way to Winterhold so we'll be fine on time."

_Alex you are the most incredible man I have met in my entire lifetime. You are strong yet gentle, Brutal but caring, and hateful yet loving. I feel myself growing closer to you are you ok with that? I feel safe and secure around you. It's almost like the stories I used to read as a little girl. The dashing knight come to save the princess? Alex are you my knight here to sweep me off my feet?_

A Day Later At Bonestrewn Crest

"Well we're finally here." Alex was already excited. But the sulfur from the ground made his and Serana's nose cringe.

"_What is here?_ Serana was obviously confused.

"Skyrims natural Hot springs my dear Serana." Alex looked over at her with the smirky but friendly smile that she adored.

"_Oh I remember reading about these before I was locked away."_

"Experience beats reading it out of a book."

Alex took her to his favorite spot where the water was perfectly heated and it was shaded heavily. He could tell being out in the sun and the hot air coming from the springs was getting to Serana.

"Here sit under this tree, there are some apple trees just down the hill that even I think you'll eat." Serana smiled at him so kindly that Alex could feel his heart melt for her.

"_I can't imagine what I ever did to meet someone as fantastic as you Alex." _This caught Alex off guard as his face started to blush. His next words through Serana off.

"Because like you I was so lonely not all that long ago…" And just as about Serana was about to let Alex have it he put the water on Serana's hot rage. "And out of all the people in Skyrim I want to make sure YOU out of all of them make sure someone cares and is always thinking of you." He gave her a warm smile as he started down the hill. Serana blushed a bright pink.

_Alex why couldn't you have been around sooner in my life? I have always throughout my life felt alone, when I was locked up I knew no one would miss me or fight to keep me safe from my father. Mother tried but her solution was just to lock me away. Alex I am so thankful it was you who saved me from being imprisoned in that horrible cave. I can see it in your eyes, you have the feelings I share for you. But I can smell the fear you have to tell me. Like you I will also be here to listen to you when you are ready._

Serana felt the ground shaking she couldn't pin point where the noise was coming from but she knew whatever it was it was big. And that's when she saw it a giant. Alex had been gone for a while now and she could feel her strength fading so she tried yelling for him if he was close. No response with her remaining strength she summoned an ice spike and shot it for the giants heart but ended up hitting it in the shoulder enraging it further.

"_Alex please hurry I need you, I want to travel more and spend more time with her." _Just when she thought her fate sealed she heard the giant scream in agony followed by a red wave of crimson energy heading into the sky.

"Hey ugly why don't you pick on someone else."

The giant was obviously furious with Alex. It ran back down the hill where Alex was with him unmoving. He could see that Serana wasn't hurt which he was thankful for. Pulling his sword over his head he charged his sword with a lot more of the energy coming from the blade. He sent it down with a mighty swing as an eruption of the crimson wave shot from the blade. It hit the giant in the chest opening it up and killing it instantly and with enough force it shot him a few feet in the air at the top of the hill and sent it rolling back down the hill. Alex ran up to Serana still sitting under the tree.

"Hey you ok?" Alex checking her for any wounds.

"_About as much as to be expected" _ she gave him a faint smile.

"Sorry I worried you I had the loud footsteps and you calling my name so I hurried over as fast as I could." Alex pulled out two apples from the bushel he had gathered and gave them to Serana.

"_Quiet the strange sword you have there."_ She said while biting into the apple.

"Yeah it's pretty handy though, I got it from when I was spending a little time on Solsteim."

"_How exactly doesn't work?"_

"It's hard to explain. It's like it uses my energy to create those energy blasts you saw and the more energy I give it the bigger the blast like you just saw."

"_You must have a large supply of energy if your able to shoot off multiple waves of those and that last one without getting tired."_

_I think I am ready to tell him my whole story. This man has risked himself to save me twice now. But there is a secret to him as well that he isn't telling me. I know if I can just open myself up more to him we can finally get on with the rest of our journey. I want you to stay alive Alex… as long as you possibly can. I want you…to stay right here with me._


	6. Baggage

It had been about two days and Serana wasn't feeling any better than she was before. Alex decided the best action to take was to stay here until she started to feel better. As Serana lay under a heavily shaded tree sleeping Alex was sitting in the hot spring. He didn't have his usual steel armor on he used a torn up pair of pants for bathing out in the open. Before Serana fell asleep she watched as Alex stripped down to nothing but his under garment before putting his pants on. She noticed that there wasn't a single inch of fat on his entire body all of it was finely sculpted muscle and all of it was perfectly tanned from being in the sun for so long. She couldn't help but be attracted to him at that moment even if he was just a regular human.

(Finally nice to get some time to myself here. But none the less we can't stay here to long we have to find that Moth Priest. Damn you think reading my elder scroll before I fought Alduin would have given me some magical incite on how to read these damn things. Oh well… I'm more worried about Serana; she looks almost duller almost sickly right now. I wonder what's wrong with her, can vampires even get sick? I can't help but feel protective over her while she's traveling with me. I just hope she knows how to make herself feel better. Maybe with night coming she'll have enough energy to tell me what's wrong.)

As Alex was lost in thought he heard a grunt come from Serana and immediately got out of the water. He walked slowly over to the women as she was barely awake now. Serana saw a figure of a tall lean man stand before her blocking the Sun as it was starting to set behind the mountain side and it was starting to get dark she started to summon her strength but at the same time she instinctively knew the man would not hurt her. He was absolutely breathtaking her mind was finally clear and she realized who it was.

"Well good evening sleeping beauty." Alex said with sarcasm rolling off his words.

Serana was still waking up but she managed to get a soft "_shut up_" out.

Serana you've been like this for a few days now there has to be something I can do to help you." She saw the real worry he had for her in his eyes, he almost seemed like a little lost puppy while he looked her in the eye. Dusk was approaching and she decided it was her turn to take a dip in the water.

"_Well how about instead of your lazy but siting in the spring all day you be a gentlemen and let me take a dip."_

Alex let a sly grin spread across his face. "Sounds good to me!"

"_Except you can't watch me you pervert!"_

"Fine, fine whatever I'll be on the other side of the tree if you need me."

Alex sat on the other side of the tree strapping his armor back on. It was unintentional due to his werewolf powers but he could hear Serana undoing the laces on her armor and when she entered the water he heard an almost silent moan escape her breath which earned a strong red color to rush to Alex's face.

_So he really does have the powers of a werewolf the smell of a man is stronger on him than it usually is. I'm surprised though I thought for sure he would try and sneak a peek at me. I can't help but to be continuously be amazed by this man. He deserves to know my story… he has done more for me in the last several days than anyone has done for me in my entire life. I figure now would be the perfect time since I am completely bare. _Serana shed a tear at the memory that haunted her of the night she became a vampire. _Am I strong enough to go through this alone to tell Alex? No.. I'm not alone anymore, I have Alex._

Alex had his armor on finally and was just sharpening his blade when he heard a sad Serana yell. "Alex can you come here for a second." He slowly got up not even paying attention he dropped his blade to cover his eyes. He had just caught an entire mental image of Serana's backside. Her wet skin seemed to reflect the light off the two moons that now grazed the horizon. Her buttocks was not as big as he had originally thought but it was still small and seemed to be in a perfect curve. Her hips had a curve to them that made her body complexion all the more stunning to Alex.

"Serana I am so sorry I didn't mean-_Alex..it's ok I trust you to see me like this._. _Uncover your eyes and come up to my back side only giving us a few inches apart."_

Alex did as she said almost hypnotized by her words. As he got closer he saw some pretty nasty scars all over her back which were vertical and on her thighs which seemed to be worse were horizontal. All of them looked like they had come from a giant animal.

"_Alex I am going to tell you about how I become a vampire but first there are some things you need to understand. But first I am sure you have seen a little bit of the scars on my body, I want you to closely observe them and tell me what you think did this."_ Alex had already made up his mind.

"A big animal, maybe a bear or a saber cat. Maybe you got in a really big fight?" Serana gave a dry chuckle through her tears that were shedding but she didn't face Alex so he wouldn't see.

"_Well you know that Vampires come from Molag Bal do you know he does it or who the first vampire was?"_

"No…" Alex was curious but he was afraid he was the one causing Serana to hurt right now.

"_There was a nedic women even a race of people older than my family. She was not a follower of Molag Bal for obvious reasons. It was a time when magics were strange and the world was still a strange place. Molag Bal walked the Nirn in a mortal form. He took the women from her tribe and profaned her body. She was very unwilling and he left her there to die. But as Molag Bal was finished with her he she a single droplet of blood on her brow. She was found later in a comatose state by nomads that tried to nurse her back to health. As she was sleeping that night she had passed away.. As the nomads grew a bonfire to give her a proper burial she awoke into the world as the first full blooded vampire killing the entire village. She later became known as the bloody matron and the first daughter of coldharbour."_

Alex had sat there completely shocked but the story Serana had just heard the story that she had just told him. "So does this mean that you got your vampirism from her?" Serana turned around her face now full of tears. _"No Alex I am also a daughter Of ColdHarbour my father gave my mother and I away to Molag Bal on his summoning day as an act of worship and for power." _Alex was now so crushed by what Serana had told him that all of his weight seemed heavier and he fell to his knees in shock.

"_Do you mind looking away for a little bit I just want to put my shirt on really quick."_

She had pushed a little bit of sadness down the choke her words out, but Alex had his cupped in his hands with a few tears flowing from his eyes. She turned to face him directly. Her shirt seemed to be as long as a shirt dress some of the skimpier girls wore in the holds. "_There is one more thing I want to show you, feel my ankles and then my wrists."_ Alex obeyed he slowly wrapped gently around her ankles trying to make a picture out of it.

"They feel like…chains!" Alex got up quickly to meet her teary eyes

"_Alex I struggled and screamed so much he burned chains into me so that I would stop moving so much._ _I begged for an end to the pain, I begged him to stop and to end my pain. I cried for my parents to come save me but no one came for me Alex…Nobody."_ And that did it she fell to her knees like Alex did before and sobbed. He stood there staring at her blankly and he leaned down to meet her sad face. Her eyes had so many emotions in them. Terror, hoplesness, pain, sadness darkness, innocents. He didn't feel her wrists. Instead he cupped her small hands into his and looked at her with a tear streaming down his face. Understanding only a little bit of what happened he saw a new side to her. She trusted him enough to be completely vulnerable with him. At that moment he could feel him and Serana form a bond that couldn't be broken no matter what the force. And also the moment he realized he loved the women in front of him and that he would never let her experience anything like this again. Alex tighten his grip on Serana's hands which made her flinch. She looked up at him with almost clear eyes.

"Serana I promise as long as I am alive I will never let harm come your way. I don't care if I am on the brink of death I will always be here with you." He wrapped her arms around her embrassing her. Slowly she felt the warmth and life from Alex rush over her. She had not felt embrace like this in a long time. She started to wrap her arms slowly and tightly around him as well letting all her sadness poor out onto him.

_Alex thank you for being alive and here with me. Thank you for listening to what I had to say and excepting me for how I am. I can't help but feel open around you. I see the look in your eyes and it feels like I am the center of your attention. Its something Ive never had before Im so used to being pushed around and told what to do but you actually listen. I want you to understand me more, I love that I can open up to you. I also hope you one day open up as much to me._

Alex could now feel the rage flowing through him. "Damn that Molag Bal. I swear I will kill him." Alex did not say this out loud for fear of upsetting Serana even more. As he started to separate from Serana he started to shake with anger as Serana started to wipe away her tears. That's when it happened.

3 Dragons flew out from different directions over the mountains surrounding the area. Serana stood in terror as she watched them get closer.

"_What are those things!"_

"Dragons. Serana I need you to hide behind the tree now I will drag their attention away from here!"

"_What can you do?!"_

Before he could answer her he ran off to drag them away. He realized he left his sword back at the camp with Serana. "This is gonna be interesting for sure." He had enough of them flying circles around him he stopped dead in his tracks as his boots slid across the dirt. He aimed to the sky with his dragon blood already boiling. He yelled "**JOOR"** at all 3 dragons knocking them all out of the sky. It was just now him and the Dragons on the ground. He immediately sprinted over to the first one. They were all regular dragons so this would be easy. Summoning the power of Ancano, a power he stole from the black book of the tentacle heep of crap Herma Mora himself. A light green aura surrounded him and he laid a lightning rune on the first dragons stomach. One of the dragons tried to use fire breath on him but he blocked it with the strongest ward he knew. Running to the other dragon as it was already on his legs preparing an attack Alex jumped high onto on of the spikes sticking out of its face and propelled him upward onto its back laying another lightning rune on its back. Dragon Rend wore off and Alex didn't have a lot more time with his aura as he felt it slipping away slowly. **"WULD NAH KEST" **He propelled over to the other dragons back as it was about to open its wings for flight. Right when Alex landed however the dragon started snapping at its back trying to bite Alex as the other to dragons rocketed to the air. Alex slapped the dragon hard making it extremely angry as he placed the last lightning rune.

The dragon took flight which threw Alex off its back.

"Alright time to finish this." **"STRUN BAH QO". **A strong storm summoned itself with large amounts of lightning. The dragons all started to inhale their breath preparing for a shout to charge him with while Alex charged his final spell, lightning storm. The dragons swooped down breathing a mixture of fire and ice at the same time Alex shot his spell at all 3 dragons. They all had an electric fizzle around them selves. The dragon breathing fire sent out an explosive shout that hit Alex directly and sent him flying several feet away toward Serana and the camp he was surrounded by a veil of smoke and debris.

"_Alex no!"_ Serana said with panic in her voice thinking Alex was now dead and was to week to get up and see him now. The dragons now flew around overhead with the electric aura still surrounding them. A giant bolt of lightning erupted from the sky hitting one of the dragons causing it to not only be electrocuted but to blow up from the lightning rune Alex placed. The same thing happened to one of the other dragons except this time it caused its head to explode violently. The last dragon was gutsy and started heading for Serana in a might roar trying to kill her as well. All of the sudden the biggest wave of crimson energy shot from behind her almost as fast as the lightning that connected with the dragon at the same time as the energy blast. All the dragons lay dead, as the storm started to pass there was one last thunder. Serana could have swore that the dragons looked as though the dragons flesh was on fire. "_No it is on fire, and its peeling off!" _The flaming energy from the dragons shot past Serana towards what seemed to be the source of the energy wave that saved her. As she slowly turned around she saw Alex standing, surrounded by the energy that engulfed the dragons as if absorbing it. He had the left breast plate missing from his armor now showing tears in the leather underneath and some skin showing. His blade lay horizontally while he rest it on one of his shoulders as it pulsed with the familiar red energy. Serana stared at utter disbelief.

"_Alex what are you?..."_

AN: Oh no cats out of the bag for Alex. Hope you guys are liking it so far. As always leave a review I love criticism so I can give you guys a better story. I hope to upload another soon but if not life goes on it'll happen eventually. : )


	7. She's The 'Cure'

Serana repeatedly asked Alex the same question for hours now as he insisted on making their way to the college in search of the moth priest since they were several days behind. Serana was feeling a little better but her usual strength wasn't with her. Alex hadn't said a word since they left the springs. Serana's new found curiosity with Alex was almost eating her alive along with her needing to feed which she was positive was causing her illness.

"_So we going to talk about what happened back there or are you just gonna ignore me the rest of the time?"_ She had a defeated sound to her voice which made Alex cringe a little from the guilt of ignoring her but he really didn't want to tell her about him.

"If you really want to know I promise I will tell you when we get to the city since were so far behind on schedule."

"_You just took down not 1 but 3 dragons! How can you expect me not to be curious?!"_

"It's a long and complicated story…" Serana was following him but now grabbed his shoulder to spin him around to face her.

"_Alex I told you the most personal thing I could ever tell anyone, please just let me in a little of your life."_ Alex looked at her awhile in awh. No one had ever asked about his personal life since he came to skyrim almost 7 months ago. But here she was he had only saved her twice and she wants to know about him.

"Alright fine…walk and talk."

He told her about when he first got to Skyrim how he was falsely accused of murder when he was trying to save a farm family from bandits on the border when he first got to Skyrim all those months ago. How Alduin had swooped down and ironically saved him from his death. How the Greybeards had summoned him to High Hrothgar as the new dragon born. Then joining the imperial legion despite them trying to behead him in Helgen. Then during his travels on an imperial mission he was ambushed by a group of cultists on his way, which lead him to his travels in Solesteim. Where he then found his current sword and traveled to Hermaeus Mora's plain of oblivion just to stop Miraak the first dragon born. Serana made the joke of how ironic it was for the last dragon born to fight the first, like he hadn't heard it a million times, but still he laughed at it for her satisfaction. He continued on to tell the stories of how he became the arch mage at the college and that was the primary reason to go there and how he was the leader of the companions in Whiterun. How he gained the powers of a werewolf from being a close member to the companions inner circle before being leader, and how he continuously struggled with it, and how he finally travelled to sovngarde to destroy Alduin.

"_Alex do you not realize you have to be the most important person in Skyrim right now? Why would you not tell me any of this?"_

"Honestly I just wanted you to see 'me' not the savior of Skyrim that everyone looks up to." He finished with a sigh of defeat admitting his feelings. He then felt a light stroke of soft hand down his face. He looked towards the direction of the hand and there was Serana with her hand still on his face with the most sincere look anyone has ever given him.

"_Alex you were already amazing to me before I knew all of that, you care about me, this entire trip you have made feel like I am safe and comfortable, plus- _She said with sad voice as she looked away from him and tried to wipe a tear. _You make me not feel so alone anymore."_ Alex took her hand and squeezed it softly around hers.

"You will never be alone while I'm around."

_Alex you are not just special to me because of all the things you have done for the people of Skyrim and the world. You are special to me because you are more than just my savior you're my best and only friend. Like all the things I mentioned earlier I can't help but have this strange comforting feeling when I am with you. _

A few days later they finally arrived in Winterhold , crappy weather and all.As they walked through the town everyone greeted the both of them as they walked through the town. When Alex became the Arch-Mage he had just slayed Alduin and everyone was still in his gratitude which made it easier to convince everyone of the town that it wasn't the colleges fault for the great collapse, but and after shock from red mountain eruption.

"_This looks a little different than the last time I was here, it wasn't so… crumbly."_

"Trust me I am sure a lot has changed since you were locked away old lady." He said with a smile on his face. Serana punched him with enough force to knock him on the ground.

"_Yeah well just because I'm old doesn't meant I can't beat the snot out of you!"_

Alex laughed at Serana which made her confused. She then realized it was because Alex had got the satisfaction of getting her all fired up. So she walked away and continued up to the bridge of the college leaving him in the snow.

"Damn I just can't get enough of her." He sat there in a day dream until he realized Serana was out of sight. The made their way up the bridge into the college where all his colleagues stood to greet him and the new apprentices stood shy in the back. It almost reminded him of the days when he was an apprentice. Alex then told Serana to follow him to the Arcaneum.

"Hey Urag I need something." Urag was an elderly orc almost entering his twilight years it seemed. He remember when they first spoke and he told Alex that if he disrespected any of the books he would make sure he'd pay.

"Of course you do you never stop by just to chat with me, not that I would care for it anyway."

"Do you know where a moth priest is at, I need another elder scroll read."

"_Another?" _Serana thought.

Urag and Alex conversed on why he needed another elder scroll to be read. Lucky for everyone though that a moth priest was in Skyrim right now. Alex though Urag was getting to nosey for his own good so he wanted to end the conversation quickly.

"Lucky for you I know where you priest is at he's in dragons bridge doing research there, if you hurry you might catch him."

"Thanks Urag I'll be off then"

He looked to Serana to make sure she wasn't uncomfortable in the library but she was at a table reading a book.

"You sure like to read a lot."

"_This book is amazing it tells the tales of the dragon born throughout the time I have been gone."_ Alex just looked at her and sighed.

"You're not gonna let the Dragonborn thing go are you?"

"_Alex you are incredible you are probably the only one of your kind in the world." _He grabbed Serana's hand as she put the book down.

"And to me you are more the only one of your 'kind'." He said in a cryptic yet simple way that Serana. She blushed as she took his hand to stand up. "Come on we have a carriage to catch.

It had been a few hours in the carriage as Alex and Serana sat next to each other lost in thought. Serana had finally broke the silence.

"_I have some questions for you."_

"Ok shoot."

"_If you're the Arch-Mage why do you suck at using magic?"_

"Well sense you put it so nicely, I guess it has to do to the fact that I never really practice with it sense I have always used a blade over magic. I can't really morph my magica into the proper spells. Like this one time I was practicing summoning and instead of an Atronach I summoned a sweet roll." Serana laughed hysterically at this sense she was pretty much a master at conjugation. She bumped his shoulder teasing him.

"_Well I can give you a lesson if you really want on our travels using magic."_ Alex gave her a warm smile.

"I would really like that."

"_On to my other question. _She said with a serious glare. _Do you really plan to take down my father?.."_

"I believe so… It's just a matter of time though. However a part of me doesn't want to.

"_Why is that?"_

"I feel like it will be too hard for you to have to face that kind of challenge by yourself."

"_I'll admit at first I was scared of it too but ,you're wrong I'm not alone we're facing him together."_

"You're right I'll be right by your side."

"_Promise?_

"Promise."

It took another day to get to Dragons Bridge. Alex asked a few local guards if they had seen the priest. One did say he saw him heading south which required a little bit of walking until the found a flipped caravan. There were dead guards and vampires near it but he knew that the vampires had already got to the priest. But he felt a metallic tinge in the air, blood. "I know where they are follow me." But Serana was already in a dead sprint ahead of him. They reached a cave called Forebears' hideout.

"Ready to go in." Serana shook her head yes. They walked into the mouth of the cave where they saw a bright blue light at the back of the cave with what looked to be a person inside. Alex concluded it was a barrier of some type and that the moth priest was probably there. Serana took out two Death hounds quickly so they wouldn't be discovered. As they entered what almost appeared to be some type of ruin there was an archer that automatically spotted Alex and Serana. He alerted all the other vampires and the fight was on. Serana shooting lightning bolts and ice spikes finishing off the vampires on the lowest level as Alex ran ahead hacking people his great sword one however was more powerful than he thought catching him off guard sending him back down the stairs as Serana ran up.

"_Alex are you ok?!"_

"I guess, keep going I'll be there in a second."

Serana continued on to face the vampire known as Malkus.

"So princess I see you have sided with the mortals."

"_What you are doing is wrong, don't you see you will extinct our kind if you continue with this prophecy?!"_

"No you are wrong we will be more powerful than ever and you will be sacrificed for the survival of our kind!"

With that he charged Serana dual wielding magic and a sword. Serana easily side stepped the sword easily, trying to stab him with her dagger he grabbed her hand and head butted her. She fell to her knees before the vampire. At the moment he started walking towards her Alex met the vampire with his blade which the vampire dodged easily.

"I see so you're the princesses' new pet."

"You know it's funny you say that because she has been the one following me around like a lost puppy." He cracked a smile of confidence and attitude trying to mock the vampire.

"You mustn't be too bright to mock me mortal. I will just make your death that much more painful, if you apologize I might let you live and bring you back as a thrall." The vampire bared his fangs trying to intimidate Alex but he barely cared.

"Oh my your too kind, but I will have to decline your offer Serana and I came to take the moth priest and that's what I'm gonna do."

"So be it!" The vampire lashed at Alex with his steel sword in hand trying to slice his torso but Alex easily blocked it with his own. Alex went on the offensive using the momentum of his blade to try and land a hit on the vampire. His movements were so fluid you could tell he had experience in battle. Alex thought he had Alex but the moment before his blade hit the vampire vanished. Checking his surroundings Alex was suddenly cut in the back by the vampire's blade, Alex collapsed. Serana ran over to aid him but was thrown aside by the vampire. He knew Alex wasn't so he decided to drain his life force with blood magic.

"You see young Serana this is why we do not interact with mortals because they are weak. They cling to life so helplessly that it dulls their blade like this man here. We are superior yet you think otherwise. This mortal has made you weak. You will now forever be weak, because of him. But I'll do you a favor I will kill him right here so maybe we can get your strength up." Alex could feel himself slipping. He tried to get up body wouldn't respond he just stared a Serana trying to find strength.

"_Shut up! You know nothing about me!" _

"Oh but I do and I know the role in this whole prophecy. Your father plans to sacrifice you in order to end our fear over the sun." Malkus walked over to Serana and slapped her across the face knocking her down again. Alex could feel his blood boil and his stomach burn with rage. "No one cares about you and no one needs you. That is why you will be sacrificed." Alex started to get up his face not showing.

"I thought I killed you!" He ran over to him to give Alex a finishing blow but Alex caught the blade in mid swing. Serana could feel the change in him as the air around him seemed evil. It was enough to make her whole body cringe. Alex ripped the sword out of his hands and threw it.

"**You thought you killed me, think again."** Malkus then saw it the evil black and yellow covered eyes of a werewolf. Alex's body started to shift and change he became harrier and taller. Serana could hear bones popping and changing. As Alex looked at the vampire he simply punched him which sent him flying towards a wall. Alex felt like he was watching somebody else take control his body. He walked up to Malkus who was now struggling to breath. Sniffing him a transformed Alex then prepared to punch him when he felt two soft hands touch his chest. He somehow managed to look down to see a sobbing Serana.

"_Alex please hear me, gain control of yourself and think about what you're doing. You are the most amazing and powerful person I know. I'm not afraid of you, but only kill him in your form with your humanity. I believe in you..." _ Alex could feel Serana's words seep into his very soul. He slowly regained control of his body, he had finally gained control over his body just like paarthurnax said he would. Pulling his hands into a fist to test his strength and control over his body return he followed Serana's request. He simply took the vampire in his hands and snapped his neck to end it quickly as a strange gem fell out of Malkus' pocket. Alex then let go of the werewolf transformation. He picked up the gem and looked at Serana. With tears in her eyes still, he wiped them away from her eyes and gave her a reassuring smile. He put the armor back on that had fallen off because he was to bug in his transformation. He placed the gem he had found into a center console that was atop another smaller flight of stairs. Whatever it was released the barrier surrounding the man inside. As soon as he was free he ran to Alex as if to attack. Alex simply slapped him in the face hard enough to know him to the ground.

"My apologies I was not quite myself. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Dexion I am a moth priest."

"Yes I know we need your help reading an elder scroll."

"You have an elder scroll?" the old man replied. Alex filled him in on what was happening and where he needed to go to read said elder scroll. Dexion agreed and left for Fort Dawngaurd as Alex collected himself and strapped his blade back to his hilt. He looked at Serana as she looked back with a sad and lifeless face. What Malkus had said was bugging her, she actually believed no one cared for her. As they walked out of the cave Alex stopped to look at her.

"Whatever Malkus said isn't true Serana. I care about you more than I think I have ever cared about anybody. I don't care that you're a vampire. I don't care that Harkons your dad. You are different from them you have feelings and genuinely care about people. You are the most special person to me. You are the one now that can keep me in control of my werewolf and I can't even express my gratitude for that. And-I" Before Alex could finished a sobbing Serana embraced Alex with a hug. She cried in his shoulder. All the pain she was feeling was let out.

"_Thank you Alex, I am so thankful for being here. For staying alive. For rescuing me countless times. Thanks you for listening to my stories and hearing me complain about the weather. I want to thank you for sharing your life with me and opening up to me. And last but not least... thank you for loving me…"_

"How did you…?"

"_I can see it in your eyes Alex and I love you as well."_

**AN:**_** Sorry this chapter was so long. It took me awhile with this one just because I couldn't decide if I wanted Alex's and Serana's characters to admit their feelings or not. I'll probably upload another story sooner but I don't want to give you guys a half ass story : ). As always review if you like it or didn't. It will help me kind of direct how I want the flow of the story to go. And yes I know its cheesy girl comes along and helps boy control his out of control power, but hey I am a sucker for it.**_


	8. One Nightmare Another's Reality

_I really just said that out loud. I don't really know if Alex loves me or not but I had to guess. I couldn't just bottle up my feelings anymore. He has to feel the same though. Why hasn't he said anything yet? I can't help it though even though he is just a mortal he is unlike anyone I have ever met before, I can't help it he almost compliments my lifelessness as a vampire with how alive he is. _

Alex was staring at Serana in shock from what she had just said. He had fought all the possible creatures across Skyrim and yet the women he wanted to be with more than anything just professed her love for him. He slowly came out of his comatose state and gathered himself looking Serana dead in the eye now.

"Serana could you repeat what you just said… I don't think I quite heard you."

"_I said I love you Alex… You should listen to me a little better." _She said as she blushed and looked away from his eyes as if embarrassed before him.

Alex was again stunned. As he looked in her eyes he knew he wasn't deserving of her.

"Serana… I don't deserve your love. I've been told several times I'm a doom driven Dragonborn. If I were to die there is no way I would be happy with myself. "

"_So what are you saying you don't love me then?! Am I not good enough for you?!"_ Alex grabbed her shoulders softly and squeezed them and looked her dead in the eye with a single tear falling from each eye.

"Serana you have no idea the over whelming emotions I have for you, you are the exact copy of perfection that Mara could have placed on Nirn. This whole time I have traveled with you I have enjoyed every second of it. But I don't want you to love me, I don't want to be the one to cause you more pain..." Serana looked at him very carefully as if studying him. He did love her but his words were true he didn't want to be the cause of her pain. Before she could say another word Alex began to walk back to Fort Dawngaurd but first they had to make a stop in Whiterun where Alex primarily lived.

The outer wall of Whiterun was repaired since Alex led the Imperials against the Stormcloaks when they tried to take the city by force. Serana and Alex hadn't spoken the entire time. Until Alex could sense the confusion shower on Serana's face so he told her why they were here.

"Don't worry we won't stay longer than a day there are just some things I need to take care of here in the city."

"_Like what?"_ Alex could tell she still had sadness to her voice.

"Well for starters one of the dragons I fought blew a hole in my armor so I need to get it fixed. I am the leader of the companions so I figured I should stop by the mead hall to say hello to everyone stay the night and then head out again by morning."

She didn't reply she just nodded her head in compliance. She was still hurt by the conversation they had back at the cave when Alex didn't actually say he loved her as well. She felt like it was because he felt sorry for her instead of actually caring for her. Malkus' words were finally starting to get to her.

A lot of people recognized Alex and he recognized a lot of people that came up to him. He however wasn't focused he was to concentrated on Serana how he wanted to confess to her that he loved her as well. But as he knew now Harkon and him were going to cross blades. Alex has an extreme amount of power and obviously a lot of fighting experience for staying alive for centuries. He trusted his abilities but still there was a fear that he would fail. The same fear was there when he fought Alduin and Miraak. It was different though this time he wasn't just fighting for the people of Skyrim he was fighting for the person he loved and wanted to protect most, Serana. Alex took to the Skyforge and Stripped the top part of his armor to fix and his BloodSkaal handed it to Eorlund for him to fix and make a special request. After he is done with his steel armor to make him a set of dragonscale armor and give this note to Farengar when he is done. The two men shook hands as a form of understanding Eorlund gave him a belted tunic to cover his top. Alex decided to explore the city for a little bit to reminisce before he got Serana and decided to see the other companions.

Serana stayed at Alex's Breezehome because she wasn't feeling good again and the sun was bothering her. Alex requested Lydia who usually maintained the house to take a day off and enjoy herself so Serana could be alone. She was astonished at the houses contents especially the armor that appeared to be made of dragon bone with a special enchantment and a huge gash that ran down the chest area. Hanging from a room upstairs were a bunch of enchanted weapons that Alex got from traveling all over Skyrim. Serana's amazement with Alex never seemed to seize. She was feeling light headed and decided to lay down in the master bedroom. It didn't take her long to realize that the entire bed had Alex's scent. It made her feel safe and secure almost sending her in a hypnotized state where all that she could think of was Alex. She embraced one of the pillows in a tight hug wishing it was Alex.

Alex decided to sit under the Gildergreen which now flourished thanks to Alex getting a special sap that was needed for the tree to leave. He sat there lost in his thoughts looking up at High Hrothgar. Recalling his last visit up there Alex had a flashback of what Paarthurnax had said about his inner wolf and what he said would control it. [**I have seen a vision young dov. You have already encountered someone who has already taken roots in your very soul. Although you have not realized it yet your mind is focusing itself to compensate for your blood of the beast. This person will guide you down the right path and allow you to harness your true power as Dovakiin. Although this person as well will carry burdens that you must mend. When they allow you into their life you must except it whole heartedly and connect with them on the very deepest part of yourselves. As I have guided in your mind through meditations I will grant you this power once you connect to this person. You are close young one on the path that the gods have laid for you.] **Alex finally snapped out of his trance, no doubt the person Paarthurnax was talking about was Serana.

"How is she going to let me into her own world?" Alex got up deciding it was time to head over to his house to see Serana in case she wanted to come with him to meet the other companions. He decided to pick her up some flowers from one of the local merchants to bring her.

Alex walked into his house but something didn't seem right. "Serana?" He caught a slight smell of her from the bed room. He ran up the stairs and there he saw. A beautiful sleeping Serana, away in the safety of her own world, Alex couldn't help but wonder if she was dreaming of him. He went to brush a lock of hair from her face when he felt her cheek. She felt really warm.

"Oh god she has a fever!" Undoing her pants and boots to help her cool off he rolled up his sleeves and released a cool wave from his hands from a frostbite spell to cool her off. Her eyes flickered as they met Alex's she smiled at him.

"Serana what's wrong!?** " **

"_It's because I have put off feeding since I got back. I'm not getting any blood so my body is starting to shut down and destroy itself." _

Without any hesitation Alex grabbed the nearest blade and sliced his arm open.

"Here drink."

"_Alex I can't drink from you, if I over feed you might die. I can't put that on myself!"_

"It wasn't a question. Plus I trust you Serana you won't over feed just keep focused. If you truly don't want me to die you won't."

And with that Alex held the wound up to Serana's mouth. She instinctively started to feed. Alex felt colder and colder the longer she fed. He could feel his strength fading and world going black. He wasn't going to tell her to stop though he trusted her. She was the woman he loved with his entire heart she wouldn't fail him. Along with him she too would save the world from her father, and like he promised she would not face him alone. Trying to hold on his strength failed him and he started to loose consciencesnous. Then it took over it slowly crept over him and the world went black…

"Where am I?" Alex rubbed the back of his neck feeling stiff. His whole body felt stiff. He was in his regular steel armor and had his BloodSkaal blade. Remembering that he gave these to Eorlund he realized he was in a dream. Yet it felt all too real to be a dream. He looked around his surrounding but with the help of a flash of lightning that came from outside. He was inside castle Volkihar, but something was off, it seemed newer and the smell of blood wasn't as overpowering as he remembered. He was at the top of the hall that he and Harkon stood in. He heard a loud scream come from behind a large door from the hallway. Alex sprinted to the door and kicked it in. A women at least 10 years older than Alex lay on the floor completely naked and covered in scratches that bled heavily he was her tremble. As he looked up he saw a Daedra standing before an altar. He had a wild and demonic look to his eye he stood to face Alex there was someone else on the alter it was… "SERANA!" he tried to yell but the words wouldn't form with the lump in his throat. It wasn't quite Serana she looked younger now than the Serana he knew. She trembled in fear as she was completely naked lying in front of the Daedra.

"YOU DARE TO INTERUPT THE CEREMONY OF MY SUMMONING DAY MORTAL!"

Alex still could not speak not only for confusion as to what was going on but he was concerned for Serana. Finally he got a hold of himself and reached for his blade with his still less than responsive body. Before he could fight the Daedra it was already in front of him with his hands around his neck. "I see you are from a different time seeing as how I cannot kill you. I can sense it in your fear though you not only know this lamb before me… you are in love with her!" Spitting in Alex's face he threw him down to the ground with hands still around his neck. The metallic taste of blood arose from his throat as he coughed it up. He lied there defeated unable to move.

"So this is Molag Bal huh?" Alex said looking at the Daedric prince. "Well you listen here you sac of shit. When you catch up to my time you better look out because I swore to her that I one day would kill you." Alex said with a snarl in his throat.

"Awh I see revenge seeps through your words like the venom of a snake. You may one day face me but today…" He laughed in a gruesome and horrifying laugh. "I WIN!" He wrapped his hands around Serana throwing her down to the ground where Alex could see her. He violated her, cut her, all sorts of horrible things. Her screams were agonizing and heart breaking to Alex but he couldn't move no matter how much he wanted to. He tried to shout but his voice kept catching. He tried to fight to save Serana their eyes met and Alex's eyes started to tear and swell. There was nothing he could do for her. She kicked and screamed to get the Daedra off her. He somehow managed to raise hot molten chains from the ground and they wrapped around Serana's wrists and ankles. She screamed and cried even louder. Alex help her no matter what he tried he just laid there sobbing for the love his life being tortured. Then It was finally over for her. She lay in the same comatose state almost as if looking at Alex as she lay opposite him. "I look forward to the day we meet mortal…" Alex summoned a roar full of anger and hatred in his voice.

He sat up roaring in his version 1 state of his werewolf transformation with his fangs bared and tears streaming from his face. He was enraged and ready to kill anything in his way until he realized he had woken up. He wasn't in his home he was at Jorrvaskr laying in the bed he usually stayed in while he stayed with the companions. Serana sat next to him. She was fine. Better than fine she looked healthy and well besides the fear in her eye. Alex's transformation quickly disappeared as he stared at the women as tears fell from his face. He surprised her with how tightly he wrapped around to hug her. He understood now what she experienced. Somehow with Serana feeding from him it allowed him to experience Serana's deepest nightmare and for that night a reality with the power Paarthurnax gave him. He didn't want to let her go. In his arms he knew she was safe from anything. The hug finally broke.

"_Sorry I guess I did over feed a bit. I thought I lost you for sure.."_

"I wouldn't worry too much I have had worse happen." He smiled the way he used to at her that melted her entire body. Looking at her he now could feel the connection they had even though Serana couldn't. Serana could tell something was bugging him but she let it go she was just happy Alex was alive and well.

_Alex I don't know what kind of dream you had but I know it has to do with the fact from the jolt I felt from you that made me realize to stop feeding. It was all the feelings I felt on the night of Molag's summoning. I remember a man that looked like a ghost almost but I passed it off as me just temporarily losing my mind from being in shock. If it was you… No it couldn't have been your grandfathers had not been born yet when that happened. But still I have my doubts…_

Alex cracked a grin on his face as Serana started to walk away. He now understood what she experienced. He would not die for her sake. He would fight for her even when he is week in broken, for she is his power. He put his hand over hers and wrapped it she sat down next to him as he almost had Serana in a trance. Then he leaned into kiss her and held her in his arms she then wrapped her arms around his neck embracing him and the life he gave off. As they pulled away they looked at each other Alex however was the one to break the silence this time.

"I love you too Serana."

**AN:**

**This chapter was somewhat easier to write. I kind of had this already planned in my head before I wrote chapter 2. I'll probably update again as the weekend rolls around so you guys have a little bit of time to leave feedback ; ). Even if you don't leave a review it still means a lot to me that you even read this, so thank you. You the reader are what inspire me to keep writing.**


End file.
